Can I Have This Dance?
by 007Stitch
Summary: The Stars and Moonlight Dance has arrived in Konoha, and Sakura wants to dance with Naruto. The problem? - Naruto doesn't know how to dance! NarutoxSakura Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Naruto (It'd be nice though :D) nor the song ****Can I Have This Dance**** from HSM 3.**

**Author's Note:** Naruto and Sakura are both 17 years old in this fanfic by the way.

**Can I Have This Dance?**

_Great....The Stars and Moonlight Dance is coming up here in Konoha for all of us "young adults" where the man ask the ladies I still don't have a date to it yet, and I don't know how to dance....What am I suppose to do?!?!_ thought Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's current hero and soon-to-be-Hokage.

"Hey, Naruto?! You ok??" asked the one person Naruto loved the most in his life: Sakura Haruno.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Sakura. Just thinking about that Stars and Moonlight Dance for our ninja year, that's all. So… Who are you going to the dance with Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Oh…Uh…You see the person who I've hoped would ask me hasn't asked me to the dance yet. I've had tons of offers, but I want it to be the man I love. He's handsome, smart although he won't admit it, silly, funny, always knows how to make me laugh and smile, and is there to cheer me up whenever I need to be cheered up. I could go on forever about him…" answered Sakura in a dream-like fantasy thinking about her true love which just so happened to be Naruto.

"Oh…I see. Well I'm sure he'll ask you soon enough then Sakura…" said Naruto as he was getting up to leave. "I'll see you at the dance Sakura. Take care." And with that Naruto left the training grounds.

_Sigh…Maybe he doesn't love me anymore like he use to….Naruto…Can't you see I've always loved you, but was afraid to admit it to you?_ Thought Sakura.

**The next night at The Stars and Moonlight Dance**

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura! How are you two? Did you both come together to the dance?" asked Naruto.

"No we didn't you dunce. And as for me I'm doing great. How about you, Naruto? Hinata? Kiba?" asked Sasuke in return.

"I'm fine Naruto…I take it you're here with Hinata?" replied a half-heartbroken Sakura.

"I'm fine myself, and no I'm not here with Hinata. Kiba is here with her. I came by myself," replied Naruto.

"I think Kiba and I are gonna go dance now," said Hinata taking Kiba by the hand and starting to dance to the song that would finish shortly.

"And I'm thirsty so I'm gonna go get an energy drink, and then ask Kakashi about his recent mission," said Sasuke.

"So…Sakura…" began Naruto.

"Ye…Yes, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Never mind. It was nothing important…" said Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?" replied Naruto.

"May…May I have this next dance with you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh…I'm sorry Sakura, but…" started Naruto.

"But what?..." asked a heartbroken Sakura.

"It's just…I don't know how to dance…" answered Naruto.

It's ok Naruto. Just let me have this dance with you, and I'll teach you," said Sakura as the song ended and a new song started. Sakura led Naruto to the dance floor as the music begain.

"Just relax Naruto, and let the music guide you when you're dancing. That's all," said Sakura. Sakura began to sing along with the song as they began their dance together.

**Sakura: Take my hand, take abreath, pull me close, and take one step. Keep your eyes locked to mine, and let the music be your guide.**

Naruto had began to fill the music throughout his body and began to sing along with Sakura to the song as they began to dance, which become so joyful to watch that everyone in attendance stopped dancing and looked on at the pair of dancers.

**Naruto & Sakura: Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget. We'll keep dancin' wherever we go next. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?**

Sakura thought that Naruto would want to stop so she let go of his hand, but he spun her around and continued to sing, making Sakura happier than she could ever have been.

**Naruto: Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all.**

**Naruto & Sakura: And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart) 'Cause my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?**

**Ooohhh! No mountain's too high, no ocean's too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be!!...**

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?...**

And just like that the dance was over. Naruto still held Sakura in his arms and they were both smiling, staring into one another's eyes. All of the other attendants when wild and cheered for them, waking Naruto and Sakura up from their daydreaming in each other's eyes.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto as they continued to dance to a new song.

"Yes, Naruto?" replied Sakura.

"Who was that dream guy you wanted to come here with?" asked Naruto feeling awkward about asking since he was dancing with her knowing she would've wanted to dance with her dream guy.

"You still don't get it baka? It's you Naruto. I've loved you since we were little, but I never got around to telling you," answered Sakura surprising Naruto in a good way.

"I love you too Sakura. And everything you said about me is how I feel towards you except you are gorgeous, and so much more," said Naruto.

Both Naruto and Sakura's heads got closer to where their mouths were only centimeters apart. It was then that their mouths met in a lock of something that anybody at the dance knew was purely innocent and passionate for the two dancers as their kiss deepened. It was then that Naruto's tongue then knocked on Sakura's lips requesting for admittance into her mouth. She then accepted his request and opens her mouth to allow Narutos tongue passage in, as their tongues began their own dance of their own. Although in reality it was not very long at all, it seemed forever to Naruto and Sakura as they then parted to catch a breath of air.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow Sakura, my sweet love?" asked Naruto.

"How about we got to that new dance club that opened up, the movies, and then have some dinner?" replied Sakura.

"Sounds like a great date to me," answered Naruto in return giving his normal goofy smile that Sakura loved seeing making her give one to Naruto of her own.

**The End**

Well I hoped you enjoyed it to those of you who read this fanfic. Also to those of you who read my other fanfic **Pokémon – Hero Advanced**, it will be updated next week as I have been very busy of late. Please do tell me what you thought of this fanfic if you would please, and thanks for reading it! :D

-007Stitch


End file.
